


【SD】Bad Habit.

by AIGRET



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Drunk Sex, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, M/M, Non-Hunter Dean Winchester, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: Sam Winchester每次都告诉自己这是最后一次他对Dean心软，但最后一次永远无穷无尽。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	【SD】Bad Habit.

**Author's Note:**

> 看不出来的220衍生，斯坦福米／不猎魔丁，酒后乱/性，别别扭扭黏黏糊糊的三俗地摊文学……。

***  
Sam拽着他哥的胳膊把Dean从警局大门跌跌撞撞地扯出来的时候，感觉自己像是提着个超市的可循环利用购物袋，有人在里面捏烂了整整一打啤酒被酒精腌渍入味的那种。Dean比他想象中更轻更小，身上的格子衬衣和黑T恤乱七八糟，更像是一团揉得皱巴巴的纤维制品了。

不幸的是，购物袋跟Dean的不同之处在于购物袋不会说话；更不幸的是，购物袋跟Dean的相同之处是他们都不懂得看人脸色。

“Sa-Sam，”他哥大着舌头结结巴巴地说，伴随着一个满是酒气的傻笑，“是你吗？”

“闭嘴。”Sam冷冷地回答道，如果这短短两个字还不够清晰地表达出他的态度的话，那么他又咬牙切齿地重复了一遍，“你毁了我的派对，所以他妈的闭嘴。”

Dean立刻老实了。

大概在脑子像片被龙卷风糟蹋过的废墟时，他哥的身体本能就占了上风，而现在本能告诉他不要招惹Sam。Dean像只受到惊吓的小动物一样睁大了眼睛，望着Sam就像第一次见到活生生的人类。那双亮闪闪的绿眼睛和抖啊抖的眼睫毛有时候确实很有欺骗性，大街上已经开始有路人频频回头，脸上的表情就好像在犹豫要不要拨打报警电话似的。

Sam恼火地瞪了一眼Dean。也许其他人会被Dean那副漂亮的皮囊晃花了眼，但他的脸对早就看到视觉疲劳的Sam来说一点用都没有。据说从小一起长大的兄弟姐妹之间是没法分辨美丑的，可能这就是为什么他的朋友劝架的时候告诉Sam“想想你哥没那么讨厌的时候那张脸，就算冲着脸你也得原谅他”的时候，Sam越想越气直接跑去跟Dean打了一架。

上一次跟Dean打架是因为他哥在学校舞会上泡走了他的舞伴，上上次跟Dean打架是因为他哥偷偷砸了他攒了一年的存钱罐去喝酒，每一次Dean张开嘴巴露出那个茫然的表情，十分钟内他就会他妈的毁掉Sam的人生。

所以，可能世界上就是有天生合不来的同胞兄弟，就像不小心生了两块带同种电荷的磁铁，就像把猫和狗养在一起会闹得鸡飞狗跳。Sam痛恨Dean，更痛恨世界上竟然没有见鬼的第二个人意识到Dean有多白痴、浅薄、轻浮，除了脸一无是处。

也许是因为世界上也没有第二个人像他一样在同一张脸上跌了这么多跟头，说出“事不过三”这种箴言的前人一定会发自内心为他感到羞愧。

每一次他都向自己发誓这是最后一次对Dean心软，但最后一次永远无穷无尽。

就像他远远跑到斯坦福以为自己终于能摆脱Dean，没想到跟朋友庭院烧烤的时候还会接到警局的来电叫他来接人一样。

当时他的声音一定跟他的大脑一样混乱，他甚至怀疑自己是不是中枢神经系统出了什么毛病导致幻听：“什、什么？谁？”

然后他就听见Dean兴高采烈的声音从电话另一端响亮地传过来，嗓音因为喝酒上头变得醉醺醺的：“Sam！”

Sam反复做了几次深呼吸，提醒自己这绝不会是他们再一次打架的开端，更何况Dean醉得一塌糊涂，整个人散发着血液循环加速涌向全身的热量和酒气，需要黏在Sam肩膀上支撑两根软得像意大利面条的腿。他的一条胳膊耷拉在Sam脖颈旁，另一条不安分地在他弟身上摸来摸去，从紧绷的前锯肌到结实饱满的胸大肌，一边摸一边口齿不清地感叹这姑娘胸真大，就是有点硬。

Sam深吸一口气，把Dean的手推开了：“别碰我。”

然后，他决定把一切都归结于青春期男生们之间总会开的玩笑，你懂的，就是那种下三路的东西，荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的青少年听到一丁点沾边的字眼都会兴奋，就算Sam假装不感兴趣也听得耳朵起茧。

总而言之，不知道他那个精密大脑的哪根线路搭错导致他脱口而出：“我下面更硬。”

Dean足足安静了好几秒。

就在这拉长到好像一辈子那么长的几秒之内，Sam人生中从小到大干过的所有丢脸事，从尿床被Dean嘲笑到在喜欢的姑娘面前打嗝全都在他眼前走马灯一样转了一遍，他从来没有哪一刻这么希望地面上突然裂开一条缝把他吞进去。

上帝啊，他居然他妈的在跟他哥，括弧，世界上所有人中他最讨厌的家伙，括弧，讲荤话。

Sam怀疑如果他脸上的温度能燃烧的话，明早报纸的头条新闻就会是“斯坦福陷入火海”了。他不想去看Dean的脸，但他哥的手甚至还按照惯性停留在他的胸前，一声一声的心跳跟着骨传导反射回耳蜗。

Dean眨了眨眼，Sam的心脏差点跳漏了一拍。然后他竖起耳朵，听见Dean慢慢地、一个音节一个音节地说：“啥？”

“……我说‘Fuck you Dean’。”

Dean晃了晃脑袋，看起来就像个汽车装饰用的点头娃娃，他跟着Sam重复了一遍：“Fuck you Dean.”

Sam不想理他了，估计现在就算他给Dean套上麻袋丢进下水道Dean也不会多挣扎一下。

不如就这么干吧。Sam恶毒地想。鬼知道Dean是怎么跑到加州的，八成是翘了修车厂的工作偷偷溜过来，属于犯罪学上的流动人口，被悄无声息抛尸荒野半个月后才有路人报警的那种。绝对不会有人意识到他甩掉了人生中最大的包袱。

他的包袱还毫无警惕性地在他耳边哼哼唧唧，酒精气味浓得在漫画里应该画出一串一串的啤酒泡泡，不断提醒Sam他被砸碎的零钱罐和被刷爆的信用卡。于是那个主意听上去就更有吸引力了。

然后他把Dean拖回了公寓。

一路上Dean兴致勃勃地东张西望，还差点撞上住Sam隔壁的同学，那个叫Steve还是Thomas的家伙目光在Dean和他身上转了一圈，冲Sam挤了挤眼睛：“哇哦，运气不错。”

他真的不想被当做那种会去酒吧捡醉鬼上床的色情狂，尤其不想跟Dean一起被误会。Sam试图解释，但Dean抢先一步咧开嘴得意地笑了起来，好像那家伙是在夸他似的。他恬不知耻地舔了舔嘴唇：“谢谢，你、你也很不错——操！”

Sam勉强冲他的同学笑了一下示意，握着Dean的胳膊把他拽走了。Dean一边踉踉跄跄地走一边不高兴地抱怨Sam为什么突然掐他。Sam冷着脸没说话。

Dean吃力地思考了一会，终于给自己找出了合情合理的解释，他用胳膊肘戳了戳Sam，脸上带着傻笑：“其实你比他更帅。”那双醉醺醺的眼睛上下打量了一番，Sam莫名其妙地绷紧了身体，好像下腹突然有团火焰窜了上去。“看看你，Sam，又年轻，又英俊，充满前途，而且还——”

Sam已经掏出钥匙扭开了公寓门，还好他的室友这几天有事不在，否则发现他带回来一个醉鬼恐怕不会太高兴。他等了一会，终于忍不住追问：“而且什么？”

“而且……我忘了。”Dean诚实地回答，他拧起了眉毛，转而开始抱怨这破地方为什么这么热。

Sam真的在思考抛尸荒野的可行性。

“过来，”Sam把浴缸放好了水，热水调到合适的温度，他叫了一声Dean，“脱掉你那全是酒味的衣服，你敢吐在地毯或者床单上我就杀了你。”

Dean跌跌撞撞地从客厅晃进浴室，脚步笨拙得像跟在妈妈身后刚破壳的小鸡仔。他一边走一边扒身上的衬衫和T恤，衣服被扔得到处都是，解到裤子的时候他卡了一会，好像那条拉链是世界上最复杂的机械结构。要不是Sam及时拦住了他，他可以就这么直接坐进浴缸里。

“把裤子也脱掉。”Sam沉声命令道。

Dean定定地看了他一会，抬起两只胳膊。“兄弟，帮个忙。”

不要跟醉鬼计较，不要。Sam在心里告诫自己。他认命地解开Dean的皮带，扯掉拉链，把那条鬼知道为什么湿乎乎的牛仔裤从Dean身上剥下来，轮到那条灰色的棉质短裤时他犹豫了，不知道该不该把手放在他哥的胯骨上。

而且，上帝啊，他刚才都没注意到，Dean居然还他妈硬了。

他在公选课上学过这种内容，大量饮酒后人的反射神经变得迟缓，血管扩张，性功能暂时减退，勃起比平时更加困难。但即使在这种情况下，那条内裤还是被撑了起来，顶端晕开湿漉漉一片。Dean皱着眉哼哼唧唧地想去摸自己，出于见鬼的条件反射，Sam一把拍开他的手，清脆的巴掌声响起来的时候他跟睁大眼睛的Dean估计差不多一样懵。

还好他和Dean毕竟是不同的。他没喝酒，他很清醒，在这种情况下用逻辑和智商碾压他哥显得更加轻松。Sam清了清嗓子：“别乱动。”

他飞快做了一下心理准备，以百米冲刺的速度脱下Dean的内裤，然后把他哥直接按进了浴缸里，尽量不去看Dean勃起的嫩红色阴茎——尽管天知道他们看过多少次彼此的裸体，不止在浴室、在厕所、在两个人共用的卧室，甚至在Sam的床上，在他大汗淋漓的梦里——

停下。别继续想了。

Sam突然松开手，Dean滑进浴缸里的时候溅起来一大片水花，他吓得大叫一声，开始抱怨。

Sam把洗发水和沐浴露拿过来，放到Dean旁边时他注意到了Dean胳膊上的淤青，在那身白皮上显得格外扎眼，难怪刚才Dean叫得跟被掐住脖子的鹅似的。他想起警察把Dean交给他的时候说的，“你为什么要过来？为什么跟人打架？而且还是在酒吧？”

“我的天，”Dean嘲笑他，“你听起来就像是女儿夜不归宿的更年期老爸。”

Sam捏紧拳头，在到底该说“看在我刚刚帮你交了保释金的份上你叫我爹也是应该的”还是“他妈的闭嘴”之间举棋不定。

“你知道当时有多少女孩围着我吗？”Dean一边说一边眉飞色舞地比划着，刚挤到手心里的洗发水泡沫甩来甩去，“打赌你一辈子也泡不到那么多漂亮姑娘，金发的、红发的，胸脯大得像篮球，”他的手掌在空气中比了一个夸张的手势，“当然，嗯，也有几个讨厌的家伙……”

他说话的声音越来越低越来越轻，脑袋往下一点一点，Sam只能看到他的睫毛上下扑闪，好像空气中有胶水黏住了那两扇羽毛。

“嘿，”Sam抓住Dean的肩膀，拍了拍他的脸颊，“醒醒。”

Dean猛地抬起头，露出一副如梦初醒的表情：“你怎么还在这儿啊？虽然我的乳头是很漂亮，不过看你哥裸体这件事还是挺变态的。”

“为了确保你不会淹死在自己的呕吐物里。”Sam自动过滤了Dean的胡言乱语，“别睡着了。”

“怎么可能，”Dean推了一把Sam，捋了一把自己的头发，“我好得很。”

“你确定自己可以？”Sam不放心地又问了一遍。

“我确定。”Dean坚定地重复道，于是Sam走出去关上了门。

五秒钟后刚刚打开课本的Sam就听见浴室里传来Dean的声音：“Sammy，救命……”

给Dean洗澡的过程让Sam一辈子都不想去回忆，反正给你哥，而且已经二十二岁的你哥洗澡绝对不是什么愉快的人生体验，更何况对方还嘴巴一刻不停地讲些烂俗的关于浴室和橡皮鸭子的笑话。

唯一让他满意的就是Dean全程都配合得不得了，一动不动让Sam摆弄，最后双手从Dean腋下穿过把他抱起来的时候，Sam觉得自己像是在进行打捞沉船遗骸的工程。

“我-我觉得没法走路了……”Dean口齿不清地靠在Sam肩膀上嘟囔着，发梢上的水珠蹭了Sam一身，“我可能被下药了，镇定剂或者迷奸药之类的……”

Sam把Dean拖到卧室，像条麻袋一样扔到床上，Dean嗷地叫了一声，恼火地盯着Sam。“这就是你跟人打架的原因？”

他哥去酒吧猎艳，很好。结果被别人当成猎物盯上了，更棒了。

“别担心，”Dean嘟囔道，“我把他们全都揍得屁滚尿流。”

“我没有担心。”Sam冷冷地回答，考虑要不要给Dean普及他哥绝对翘了的生理常识和性安全教育课，在明知道Dean的反应绝对是反过来嘲笑他娘唧唧的前提下。

但在Sam下定决心开口之前，Dean偷偷给他换的白痴铃声先响了起来。他掏出手机，来电显示是Mindy，一个金发碧眼又热情大方的姑娘，新生派对上认识的。她打电话过来问现在他们打算换个地方玩要不要一起。

Dean把脸颊往Sam的方向偏了偏，这个动作很滑稽，鉴于Dean现在好像睡落枕了一样连挪动脑袋都困难，不管那些不怀好意的家伙给他喂的是什么，总之显然它迟来地发挥了作用。

“派对？我听见你说的了！”Dean问，“C'mon，去玩吧，那可是大学里的妞儿！”

Sam一只手捂住手机收音口，转头看着Dean：“你没问题？”

“如果你不放心的话可以帮我打开电视调到影视频道，”Dean兴致勃勃地提议，“最近他们在重播《十三号星期五》。”

***  
他们喝了点酒，又开始提议玩纸牌游戏。Sam心不在焉地洗牌，忍不住掏出手机想看看有没有短信或者来电。当然，他哥是个成年人了，他能照顾好自己。Sam说服自己，但他内心总有一部分好像在期待他哥向他求助。

“女朋友？”金发女孩儿冲Sam挤了挤眼睛。

“不是。”Sam立刻把手机扣到桌子上，他可以解释他在等他哥的消息，但那听上去似乎没比被误认成情侣好到哪儿去，所以他只是摇了摇头。

“目前不是？”Mindy调侃他。

他应该斩钉截铁地回答永远都不可能，因为这一点的前提至少也得是他哥性别为女，其次还不能是他哥。但他心里有个微弱的声音反驳他：别装了，说得好像你从来没做过跟亲生兄弟乱伦的春梦似的。

连他自己都不知道这是从什么时候开始的，可能是恨不得跟所有人对着干的叛逆期的某一天，他突然意识到他讨人厌的哥哥长着一张漂亮脸蛋。因为生长激素和雄性荷尔蒙之类的作用，十几岁的男孩强烈又直白的性欲窜得跟抽条的骨骼一样快，每天晚上他都能听见身体里噼里啪啦的骨节生长，欲火悄无声息地燃烧。

他经常从梦中惊醒，一半是因为欲望，一半是因为惊恐，每天早上掀开被子都能发现自己又弄脏了一条内裤。

Sam会趁着家里其他人都还没起床，蹑手蹑脚地爬起来跑进洗手间洗自己的短裤。经过隔壁Dean的房间时，总有一种莫名其妙的磁力吸引他偷偷站在门外，隔着一层墙壁，他只能隐隐约约听见Dean的呼吸声，轻得像是错觉。

但是在梦里不是这样的。

Sam一遍一遍地做同一个背景的梦，就像每晚准时收看一部又烂又长的灵异惊悚家庭喜剧。梦里大多数时候只有他和Dean两个人，偶尔会出现爸，他们三个总是开着一辆67年的Impala在一家又一家汽车旅馆之间奔波，猎杀一些神话书上和精神病人嘴里才会出现的怪物。

晚上他跟Dean睡在一个又小隔音又烂的房间里，他必须躺在床上瞪着天花板，在隔壁震天响的呼噜声或者激烈的呻吟尖叫之间拼命寻找Dean平稳安静的呼吸，数着他胸口起伏的节拍才能慢慢睡着。真奇怪每次不管有多吵Dean都能以最快速度入眠。

有时候他尝试很多次都失败了，忍不住爬起来推醒Dean。有些梦里他还小，小孩软乎乎的手掌拍了两下Dean，半大的男孩就会揉揉眼睛打着哈欠问他怎么回事，最后往往以Dean搂住他一起睡告终。有些梦里他已经十七八甚至二十多岁，能清晰地察觉到自己的身形已经远远超过了他哥，被吵醒的Dean抱着枕头翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地开始抱怨。

“困死我了，今天不想做。”

做什么？Sam想问。但梦里的他显然一清二楚。

第一次梦见这种场景的Sam几乎目瞪口呆，看着自己跟他哥拥抱接吻就好像看一场身临其境的虚拟现实电影。但当同一情节出现了第二次第三次甚至第无数次，他就逐渐习惯甚至开始乐在其中。每次他都知道这件事会怎么结束，Dean呻吟着高潮，汗水顺着高高扬起的脖颈滑落，而他从睡梦中惊醒，意识到自己又他妈的梦遗了。

现实中的Sam每天都按部就班地上学、放学、完成作业，咬着笔头为大学申请书纠结，跟高中辍学的Dean截然相反，他光明而坦荡的前程一眼就能望到底，每个人都相信他应该是终点在华尔街或者硅谷的天之骄子。

梦里的Sam Winchester则完全是“稳定”“成功”或者“正常”这几个词的反面，吃廉价快餐、住汽车旅馆，跟他哥上床，用双管猎枪和盐弹猎杀超自然生物，不知道自己什么时候会在某个意外中死去。

但他总是有Dean。

总得有个什么心理学或生物学上的名词——比如代偿机制、海马效应或者遗传性性吸引之类的——来解释这件事的，不然他怎么会突然对Dean产生莫名其妙的欲望？按照弗洛伊德的理论，梦里的Dean是一种隐喻，代表着他没有也不可能过上的那种生活，没准他天生就长着叛逆的反骨，渴望自由、危险和公路旅行，而每个人都告诉他那烂透了。他们能滔滔不绝地描绘出Sam一百种可以预见的未来，没有任何一种是又乱伦又居无定所餐风露宿。

Dean就不这么说。

他会说： **“没关系，Sammy。我就在这儿，哪里也不会去。”**

但再多术语和长篇大论的辩解也不能让他对着Dean勃起这件事听上去不那么变态一点。

拿到斯坦福录取通知书那天他重重松了口气，脑子里闪过的第一个念头是他终于可以摆脱Dean了，他收拾行李买好机票搭最早的地铁逃离家庭，把Dean和跟他相连的乱七八糟的人生远远抛在身后，就像人们生怕被自己的厄运追上。

然而事实来看他并没有摆脱。

听到短信提示音的Sam想，但他反而莫名其妙地涌起一种如释重负的感觉。他打开手机，信息窗口自动跳了出来。

D：热

他听起来连多一个字都不想打。Sam深吸一口气，回复他“空调遥控器在床头柜第二个抽屉里”。

D：记得帮我带比格森的牛肉汉堡回来，不要洋葱，双倍芝士

Dean甚至还打错了几个字母，Sam猜测他八成还没从药效中缓过来。然后他意识到如果Dean不是跟人打了一架的话，那么他现在很有可能正躺在小旅馆脏兮兮的床单上，甚至是随便哪条小巷里浑身无力地任人摆弄。这种联想让Sam皱起了眉毛。

Dean就是那种永远都不会吸取教训的混蛋。

上上次Sam发现Dean打碎他的存钱罐去酒吧的时候，他怒气冲冲地跑过去找他，做好了跟他哥再打一次架的准备，结果捡到一个喝得烂醉如泥的Dean。Dean睁着醉醺醺的绿眼睛上下打量Sam半晌，叫了一声“Sammy”，Sam甚至都没反应过来——Dean从来不这么叫他，除非是在他见鬼的梦里。

趁着他发愣的短短半秒钟，Dean突然抓住他的衣领，仰起脸吻住了他。用“吻”这个词来形容实在有点过度美化，确切地说那更像是一只喝醉酒的小狗摇着尾巴舔主人的脸和嘴唇。Sam听见自己大脑在轰鸣中死机的巨响，他呆在原地动弹不得。Dean顺势环住他的肩膀，胯骨迫不及待地往Sam身上蹭，动作熟悉得好像他们干过很多次似的。

糟糕透顶的初吻、糟糕透顶的地点和糟糕透顶的对象，Sam的怒火还没发泄出来就硬生生被掰成了尴尬的欲火，可是背景里半个酒吧居然都他妈的在鼓掌和吹口哨。

接下来发生的事情彻彻底底失控了。打架变成了另一种层面上的打架，他们几乎是跌跌撞撞地闯进旅馆房间，一边热吻一边试图扯掉身上的衣服，手指像是黏在对方皮肤上一样不舍得撕下来。

就算用上床头柜里的润滑剂这件事他们也做得很狼狈，Sam对同性性行为的认知基本上只来自于黄片和他的梦，而Dean紧得像第一次开苞的处女。这个事实让Sam脑袋都开始发晕。

好像每个人都觉得Dean这样的家伙会滥交似的。

基本上，他就像那种典型的公立学校里会遇到的中途消失的学生。他翘课、泡吧，顶着明晃晃的漂亮脸蛋跟姑娘调情，换女朋友比换衣服的速度还快，被当做男生们鄙夷又艳羡的对象和老师的反面教材。每个知道Dean跟Sam关系的朋友都惊愕不已，拍拍Sam的肩膀十分同情地告诉他就算是亲兄弟也经常天差地别。

Sam在心里回答“没错”，但他的嘴巴却不受控制地脱口而出：“Dean只是不知道该做什么。”

然后他想，说得好像他自己知道一样。

而现在Dean塌着腰趴在他身下，抖得像一株在风中打颤的藤蔓，醉酒后高温又湿软的身体一下一下地绞紧Sam，润滑剂打出的白沫混合着黏腻的前液从腿缝一直淌到洗得发白的床单上。就算是在色情片里你也没法找出更下流的画面了。Sam忍不住怀疑这到底是又一个格外生动的邪恶梦境还是他确实就在天堂。

Dean不怎么叫，Sam只能听见闷在枕头里的低声喘息，他情不自禁俯下身舔咬Dean的脖颈和肩胛骨的时候，终于听清楚Dean一直在模模糊糊地喊Sammy，不断重复好像那个名字念出来就有魔力，能让人短暂地从现实脱逃。

他的大脑从来没有哪一刻这么清晰地认识到这是乱伦，对象是跟他分享过相同乳房和子宫的同胞兄弟，精神层面的畸形连体双胞胎。但这感觉又他妈的这么对，他好像喝昏头一样上瘾。

第二天Sam还没醒的时候Dean就跑了，要不是床头柜上放着热气腾腾的外带三明治，Sam差点怀疑这只是他做的又一个格外激烈和真实的梦。

他们很默契地都没有再提起那件事，在Sam开口想说“我很抱歉”之前，Dean斩钉截铁地用“我喝醉了”打断了他。

是啊，Sam想。 **可我没有。**

他完全沉浸在自己的思绪里，差点没听见手机响起的一连串提示音。

D：我感觉不太好

D：你说他们会不会还给我吃了点别的什么玩意

Sam充满恶意地在心里回复，你是应该吃点苦头，活该。他一边想一边继续往下翻。

D：如果你不回来帮我翻个身的话，你的床单就要被我毁了

D：好热

D：而且我流了好多水

这次他猛地从座位上站了起来，手机差点从掌心里滑出去。Sam一把盖住屏幕，生怕有第二个人看到短信内容。周围同学全都困惑地看着他，他连忙扯了个谎逃到洗手间。

上一条短信是十分钟前。Sam犹豫了一会，删掉输入框里的“你现在怎么样”，直接打了个电话过去。还好Dean立刻就接了起来。

“Dean？”

“嗯，Sa-”Dean发出的声音更像是一连串毫无意义的梦话和喘息，Sam忍不住提高了音量：“Dean，跟我说话。”

“快点回来……”Dean模模糊糊地嘟囔着，那听起来不太妙，他哥好像已经意识不怎么清楚了，“……或者帮我找个姑娘……男人也行。”

“我现在就回去。”Sam直接打断了他的话，“别乱动。”

***  
他收回前言。他哥的状况不是不太好，是糟透了。

Sam推开房间门，发现床单被揉得乱七八糟，抽屉打开了一半，之前裹在Dean身上的浴巾现在躺在地板上。Dean整个人好像生病一样烧得通红，正伸着手努力去摸自己勃起的阴茎，半透明的液体从他的腿缝里淌下来，滴滴答答淌了一大片。Dean说的没错，他是快要毁掉Sam的床单了。

还有他的人生。

“嘿，Dean，你怎么样？”Sam想把Dean扶起来，触碰到的皮肤烫得吓人，Dean努力撑起耷拉着的脑袋，颧骨上染着一层红晕。Sam开始寻思这会不会是醉酒、着凉以及破伤风引起的发热，他哥现在需要的可能是医院而不是——

Dean主动钻进了Sam的怀里，两个人的体温差大概让他感觉很舒服，他发出了一声长长的、满足的呻吟，无意识地去扯Sam的衬衣。

Dean身上混合着沐浴露和淡淡的酒精味，整个人又软又热像一大块正在烤箱里融化的酒心巧克力，Sam觉得喉咙有点渴，房间里的温度好像太高了。但他还是拦下Dean在他身上乱摸的手，按住了他。他哥睁着大大的绿眼睛，迷茫地看着他。

“听着，Dean，”Sam说，觉得自己不断把试图蹭上来的Dean推开的动作就像是不断推开一只在脚边热情打转的小狗，用一种跟幼儿园小朋友说话的语气跟他解释，“你现在可能不太清醒，所以我们得先给你量一下体温，明白吗？”

很难说Dean有没有听懂，因为他点了点头，然后委屈地抱怨：“我射不出来……这玩意儿一会上一会下，我控制不住，我试着蹭床单但——”

“停，可以了，不用跟我描述得那么详细。”Sam打断了他。

他一点都不想知道，但想象力已经不由自主地描绘出了那副画面。Dean一个人待在房间里，在药物的作用下又热又头晕脑胀，想要依靠虚弱的肌肉翻身一定很困难，他没准摇摇晃晃地失败了好几次，难怪Sam的床单皱得像在滚筒洗衣机里甩干了两天。

Dean小幅度地摇晃着胯骨，一下一下把涨红的阴茎往褶皱的粗糙布料里蹭，水流得到处都是，可能手上也沾满了亮闪闪的液体，因为他在给Sam发短信的时候不停地打滑，按错了好几个字母。

但是不行。Sam不知道那些混蛋到底下的是什么药，反正没那么好解决，Dean需要的是别的东西，更加深入更加粗暴的快感。

Sam从客厅的药箱里翻出温度计，为了防止Dean脱水又接了一杯水，然后他站在抽屉面前，盯着最底层用了一半的润滑剂犹豫不决。这玩意还是上一次他从旅馆顺手拿回去的，鬼知道他为什么要把它带走。

最后他抓起润滑剂和安全套一起塞进了裤兜里。不是说他期待发生点什么，Sam说服自己。这只是……有备无患。

他再次推开房间门的时候足足愣了好几秒，失声叫道：“Dean，你在干什么？”

Dean看了他一眼，继续尝试把手指塞进干涩的身体里，他的指头明晃晃地泛着光，Sam不知道那是从前面流出来的还是Dean自己舔的，反正哪种猜测都下流得让他说不出话。

可能自己打开紧窄的内壁的过程实在有点吃力，Dean费了点劲才探进去一段指节，他大口大口地喘气，额头上全是汗水。第二根手指的进入更加困难，躺着的姿势让他根本没法很好地深入，指尖只能在皮肤边缘磨蹭，因为湿漉漉的液体打滑，而那对Dean来说只能算是饮鸩止渴。

他可能终于想起来房间里还有第二个人了，Dean仰起脸，迷迷糊糊地向Sam求助：“Sammy……”

Dean这时候又开始叫他Sammy了。

Sam也开始感觉头晕目眩大脑缺氧，沸腾的血液一路从心脏冲到大脑皮层。他应该纠正Dean是Sam，就算是Mary也从来没叫过他Sammy。但那个黏糊糊软绵绵的昵称在这种时候也变得像是汽油，让空气中一触即发的欲望越烧越烈。

Dean应该这么叫他，就像他们从来不该关系如此疏远，他们应该是天生一对，应该居无定所，开着一辆67年的Impala公路旅行，猎杀怪物，拯救世界。

人们会说，天哪，Sam，你是个天才，你会成为西海岸最著名的律师，跻身上流社会，过普通人梦寐以求的生活……

“你确定要我这么做？”Sam按住Dean的手又问了一遍，因为Dean看上去昏昏沉沉的，瞳孔都有点对不上焦，眼眶里弥漫着薄薄一层水雾。“你得确定你清楚这件事的后果。”

“当然，Sammy，”Dean垂着脑袋像小鸡啄米一样不耐烦地点头，他觉得那看起来可爱得要命，“快点操我，又不是第一次了……”

如果把他那些见不得人的色情梦境算进去的话，甚至不是第二次第三次第十次了。Sam想。

他突然又想起了另一件事：“你为什么跑来找我？”

Dean又扭着腰想摸自己得不到纾解的下面，但Sam牢牢地抓着他的双手让他动弹不得，他摇了摇头，听起来快要哭了：“你不会相信的。”

“试试看。”Sam回答。

Dean不说话了，可能是在动用可怜的脑细胞组织语言，或者只是单纯地逃避问题。Sam忍不住捏了一把他的乳头，Dean的腰猛地弓了起来，差点从床上跳起来，他冒出一声混合着喘息的脏话：“操，别——”

一直在Dean眼眶里打转的泪水果然滚了下来，顺着脸颊一路淌到脖颈，Sam突然有种他在做什么不道德的事情的愧疚感，但另一方面，Dean的眼泪只是让他内心的渴望火上浇油。他把手放在Dean的肋侧揉捏着，不轻不重地催促他，Dean向后缩着身体想躲开，但软绵绵的肌肉连这个简单的动作都做不到。

“好吧，好吧，停下，”Dean晕乎乎地请求，“拜托……因为我做-做了个梦，嗯——”

做梦。这个词立刻触动了Sam敏锐的神经。他停住了，“继续说。”

Dean又不安分地想凑上去，Sam抓着他的手，整个人都覆在他身上，带着干净肥皂味的皮肤离他那么近，诱惑力就像渴了三天三夜的人发现沙漠里的清泉。Dean忍不住抬起胯骨想偷偷在Sam身上蹭，源源不断涌到下面的热量快把他逼疯了。“我经常做乱七八糟的梦，嗯，比如，我们像范海辛一样猎杀怪物之类的，”他说得很含糊，但Sam立刻就听懂了，“我昨天梦见你被袭击了，所以……”

所以他想都没想就跑了过来，只是为了确定Sam是安全的。

Sam盯着Dean，足足沉默了好几秒。Dean耸了耸肩，正打算露出那副“看，就知道你不会相信”的表情，Sam叹了口气。

他抱了一下Dean。“白痴。”

Dean也懵了：“兄弟，你到底是要夸我还是骂我，我接收到的信号可不太清楚——”

Sam开始脱自己的衬衣。他今天甚至特意打了领带，Dean吞了吞口水，看着Sam单手扯开那条熨得一丝不苟的领带，动作惊人地俊美、优雅和性感，他看上去像是那种校园舞会上的王子。他垂下眼睛看着Dean，而Dean脑袋里除了“我弟弟长得真他妈帅”之外一片空白。

“我要操你。”Sam说。

人们会说，Sam，你有成千上万种能够预见的光明未来，没有一种是跟你哥搅在一起……

去他的吧。

Sam低头亲上Dean的时候想。最开始它只是嘴唇之间蜻蜓点水的接触，然后迅速烧成了不顾一切的热吻，他们汲取着彼此口腔里的氧气，好像没办法把自己从对方身上撕下来。

**这他妈才是我的天命。**

Dean的身体还是很紧，即使他在手上倒了一大堆润滑剂，Sam的手指想要滑进去也有点吃力，骨骼突出的指节卡在小洞边缘，一点点打开不适应被插入的穴口。Dean绷紧了双腿，在药效的作用下不知道该张开大腿迎合还是听从趋利避害的本能躲开。至少这证明Dean确实从来都没想过要找个同性炮友，上一次真的只是个意外而已。

或者也不完全是意外。

Sam想。当时Dean叫他“Sammy”……他想起他整晚整晚的梦境，噩梦和春梦的诡异结合体，Dean总是那么叫他，不管是平时还是在床上。他忍不住猜测Dean是不是也跟他在做相似的梦，因为对兄弟产生的扭曲情欲而迷惘。

那段时间他暴躁得像一点就着的炸药，只要跟Dean共处一室超过三分钟他们就会开始吵架，战火最后总会不可避免地演变成肢体冲突。

最开始他还没发育，瘦小的身材再怎么靠技巧弥补也打不过他哥，每次都会被Dean按倒用脸擦地板。还好Dean总会及时收手，避免Sam天天拖着脏兮兮的外套告诉Mary今天他又在泥坑里摔跤了。后来上了高中之后他开始蹭蹭蹭地长个，像竹子似的每一天都在拔节，长出结实又漂亮的肌肉。第一次反过来把Dean按在地上的时候，Dean睁大的眼睛让他的征服欲满足到无以复加，肾上腺素的作用下他的血液都在熊熊燃烧。

那种感觉就像他们在电视上看的动物纪录片，狼群之间会为了地位而争斗和撕咬，输掉的那方只能顺从地被征服、被爬跨。

结果那天晚上他又做了一整夜的梦，这次格外的详细和真实，所有白天见不得光的欲望都从口袋里被翻出来，他从睡梦里惊醒，第一次感到恐惧。

如果爱意味着失控，那么Sam估计他现在就像一辆高速公路上刹车失灵的汽车，正在以一百八的时速冲下悬崖。

但是人生中第一次，他不想在乎这个。

“可以了，”Dean咬着牙催促道，Sam手指进出的动作越来越顺利，湿漉漉的润滑剂在下面发出响亮的水声。他已经没法忍受这漫无止境的折磨了，足足好几个小时让他头昏眼花，估计下次他再看到自己喝的那种威士忌都会产生创伤后应激障碍，“快点操我。”

如果Sam知道了，没准会说这倒是种戒酒的好办法。他们之间只会幸灾乐祸，可能这就是为什么他们三天有两天时间都花在互相恶作剧和打架上。

Sam没说话，凑过来吻了吻他的嘴唇。进入的过程温柔而坚定，Dean感觉到里面被一寸寸打开的时候抓紧了Sam的肩膀，小腹像是卷过去一团火，被欲望控制的身体既饥渴又前所未有的满足。他确定自己绝对在无意识中叫了很多颠三倒四的词语，Sam听见“Sammy”这个词之后手掌捏得他阴茎又爽又疼。

第一次搞到一起的时候，他们用的一直是后背位，跪了一晚上Dean的腿肚又酸又软，第二天走路还在打颤。而现在他直视着Sam榛绿色的眼睛，他弟弟汗湿的棕发贴在额前，抿起的薄唇性感得不可思议。他正飞速地越过那条标志着成熟的分界线，正在从会因为接吻而勃起的愚蠢青少年变成别的什么。Sam下定了决心，而不是在荷尔蒙控制下一时冲动。这让一切都看起来更像是做爱而不是性交。

***  
有很多东西会让大脑上瘾，一旦品尝过那种滋味你就很难戒掉。比如糖、油脂、热量爆炸的快餐食品，酒精，尼古丁，阿片类药物和一切能刺激多巴胺分泌的东西。人们管这些东西叫坏习惯，放纵会毁掉你的人生。

这是错的。他们会说。跟你哥上床是错的，相信有什么东西在外面的黑暗里、相信衣柜里会有鬼、相信世界上有吸血鬼和狼人是错的。

Sam拿到斯坦福录取通知书的那天晚上又开始做梦。他梦见自己去上了四年大学，高分通过法学院笔试，正在为下周一的面试做准备，如果顺利的话，他可以拿到全额奖学金入学。

当然会顺利了。有什么理由不呢？

直到Dean闯进他的公寓大门。

这是错的。他告诉自己。但他还是在重逢的第一个晚上就跟Dean上了床。他们在Impala宽敞的后座拥吻和交缠，汗水和精液乱七八糟地淌到光滑的皮面上，他们就像两株长在一起正试图绞杀彼此的什么植物。

书上说培养一个好习惯必须坚持二十一天。他花了很多精力才克服他脱轨的欲望，摆脱噩梦，摆脱Dean，但是那些事物卷土重来只需要一秒。他看见Dean那一秒。

Sam跑到警察局去接鬼知道为什么会在这儿的Dean的时候，他走进等候室，看见Dean就坐在桌子后面。他哥的头发像小刺猬一样乱蓬蓬地支棱着，鼻尖和脸颊上带着红晕和淤青，T恤和衬衫上散发出能冒泡的酒气。他缩在过于宽大的外套里发抖，Sam猜测可能属于哪个警官，可怜兮兮得像被遗弃的宠物，如果面前恰好摆一张“我很听话请领养我”的纸牌就更合适了。

看到他的一瞬间，Dean的眼睛立刻亮了起来，大声地冲房间里另一个人宣布：“看，我就说了我弟会来接我！”表情就跟幼儿园里等到家长的小朋友差不多。Sam想知道他到底喝了多少。

他来的一路上都在思考要怎么揍Dean一顿，或者把他随便扔进哪个汽车旅馆，结果他盯着Dean半晌，最后还是走过去，把他身上的制服外套扔到椅子上，脱下自己的丢给他。

他握着Dean的胳膊把他哥拖走，Dean大半个身子几乎都压在他的肩膀上，湿热的呼吸在Sam耳边和颌骨上乱转。他迷迷糊糊地小声嘟囔：

“我等了好久，又渴又困，还以为你不会来了，我得在硬地板上睡到天亮……我在想，哈，估计小Sam根本不想见我，他跑去上大学了。”

那是因为这地方离他的公寓足足有三个街区。Sam想提醒Dean。但是不知道为什么，他的语言中枢和脑神经开始一起错乱，以至于他听见自己叹了口气，向Dean保证道。

**“我就在这儿，哪里也不会去。”**


End file.
